Las historias que nos contamos mas allá de la pradera
by adrix orange dream
Summary: Te acuerdas cando nos tomábamos de las manos y corríamos a toda prisa, hacia el bosque con sus formas y figuras y aunque los pulmones nos ardieran nos reíamos a carcajadas. luego subíamos los mas alto posible, para poder contemplar todo, nos acostavamos en el pasto a mirar la nubes, y tu contabas tus historias interminables. De eso hablare, de los secretos mas allá de la pradera.
1. Chapter 1

Introducción

Lo siento si he tenido un poco abandonada la historia, pero usualmente no escribo cosas largas, mas bien son de las que hacen pequeños pensamientos para el día a día, pequeños escapes de lo cotidiano.

Espero que les gusten mis pequeños relatos, que van con todo mi amor y cariño para ustedes (es increíble cuanto puedes querer a gente que no conoces) ojala disfruten de cada palabra y me ayuden a mejorar en lo que voy mal

Todas las historias serán diferentes, no tendrán relación entre ella de ninguna manera, al principio tendrán una explicación de por qué se escribió y en que se inspiro.

Espero todo su apoyo y sus comentarios.

**y como yo siempre me despido, ya algunos lo saben.**

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


	2. Cuento 1 Ser llevados por el destino

Hola, como ya dije antes en la explicación, aquí subiré pequeños cuentos. Este en especial me gusta mucho, lo escribí hace un año en las vacaciones, anda vamos en argentina ( no vivo allí), apenas llegamos a casa me puse a corregir las hojas de papel en que venían escrito. Fui tan feliz, era la primera cosa que había escrito seriamente y poniendo todo de mi (y no era tarea del colegio).

Ahora lo veo y obviamente pienso que no fue un gran trabajo, pero fue el inicio y eso me hace sonreír, espero que les guste, si es así deseo saberlo así que dejen review (deben estar hartos de que los pida).

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

***días del verano: ser llevado por el destino**

Como siempre es necesario contar donde se originó esta bella historia. Fue uno de esos años, en que todo parece perfecto, no me acuerdo cual exactamente, tampoco importa, lo que si tiene relevancia es como son las cosas en ese tiempo. Ahí el mar parecía ser mas azul que nunca, el cielo más claro que los pensamientos y el viento casi se podría decir que cantaba, pero poco importa la naturaleza siempre divina, si el ser humano. Único defecto de este planeta: no tenía ni moral, ni sentido.

Se jactaba de ser perfecto, siendo que hace años había perdido lo único que vale la pena… el corazón, si, había perdido esa parte del cerebro, que dice como profesar cariño, esa parte que te regala locuras, amor y viajes con amistades.

También la gente se veía distinta a la simple percepción del ojo, es que ahora todos poseían un poder. De esos que uno solo se imagina en los sueños más locos y en las historias más absurdas.

De poderes y sus tipos había de todo, los que eran súper-fuertes o los que podían volar, el hecho es que cada uno tenía el suyo. Pero el precio que les costó algo tan imprescindible fue muy caro.

**¿Quizás no valía la pena?**

Como siempre existía el bien y el mal, aunque casi no había diferencias entre estos dos. Según todos el lema era "cada cual salva su pellejo".

Y así era como la gente pasaba los días en esta supuesta "utopía". Donde vivir se hacía porque sí, donde sonreír solo era una costumbre y ser sociable era una acción de inercia.

Pero el destino y la naturaleza no iban a dejar que todo se acabara así como así, por la estrechez de corazón de la raza humana. Como última esperanza, crearon un ser, un humano como cualquier otro. La diferencia que tenía este humano es que el poder que tenía era mucho mejor que poder volar y más amplio que hablar con animales, su poder reinaba en el alma, en un lugar tan fuerte como solo lo es el corazón.

A este humano tan peculiar se le conocido como Peeta, un niño tímido, distante, porque solo él al conocer las maravillas del amor sabia el dolor que conllevaba y así creció sin recibir cariño pero el entrego todo su amor al mundo con la fe de que un día se devolvería.

El tiempo hizo de las suyas y de ese modo el niño creció para convertirse en un joven de 20 años. Media varios centímetros más que años atrás, su cabello dorado como el mismo amanecer iba siempre alborotado, sus facciones, se fueron formando cada vez más duras y rígidas con el paso de los años, del mismo modo sus bellos ojos color azul fueron perdiendo el brillo de la infancia, pero sus sueños de un mundo lleno de amor aún resonaban fuertemente en su corazón.

.

.

.

.

El amor se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina, es abrupto y desconocido, como cuando el mar choca contra las rocas en la playa se ve perfecto e ideal pero el golpe duele un mundo, también es impredecible como la pólvora y ardiente como el fuego, pero el amor ante todo y ante todos es como el aire; nadie lo ve, ni lo oye, ni siquiera lo puedes palpar o saborear. Solo tienes una opción dejar que entre por tus poros atraviesa las venas y los tejidos, para llegar a un lugar que nadie conoce ni nadie conocerá, ahí mora el alma.

Así es el amor. Nadie lo ve, nadie lo escucha, nadie lo toca y es insípido como el aire, pero ese es el amor que vale y llega al alma. La pena es que muy pocos afrontan el desafío.

Estos pensamientos no son los míos propiamente tal, son los de Peeta el joven de cabellera despeinada y como el cielo a mediodía , pero el también sabe, pues no es tonto, que decir lo que es el amor no es lo mismo que sentirlo, de todas maneras las dos cosas están muy cerca para él. Aún que por el momento ni él sabe que está enamorado.

Es ahí cuando nuestro personaje principesco observa a su princesa, aun que, claro, el la creía solo una chica mas y hubiera sido así, pero al destino también le gusta jugar con sus presas. De ese modo movió algunas piezas para que el encuentro de estos protagonistas fuera inminente e indudable.

Entre los dos solo fueron necesarios 3 segundos uno para que a ella se le cayeran las hojas, otro para que él la ayudara y el último para que se vieran a los ojos. Poco importaba quien era el que te devolvía la mirada o si era real, porque para ser tan perfecto tenía que ser fantasía, no, nada de eso tenía importancia solo era necesario perderse en los ojos de tu contrincante de miradas. Pues los dos ya sabían que desde ese momento tendrían tardes enteras para hablar y miles de amaneceres juntos.

**Porque solo eran necesarios 3 segundos**

Así es como uno se deja llevar por el destino, admitir que el tiempo va a pasar inevitablemente aun que pares todos los relojes. Solo queda una opción dejarse llevar por el destino

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**notas de su humilde servidora: eso es todo, no va haber mas de estos dos. **

**Tuve que arreglar un par de cosas, para acomodarlas a nuestros personajes, subiré una historia cada día, mientra reciba un comentario a si que porlomenos pongan uno **


	3. Cuento 2 Prohibido juzgar

Bueno encuentro que quizá esta historia es algo sosa, pero fue lo siguiente que escribí, durante los recreos, la idea inicial era escribir algo distinto a como usualmente pienso y hago las cosas, pero...ya verán como salio

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

***días del otoño: prohibido juzgar**

En un rincón oscuro me encontraba. Mi cuerpo estaba tumbado sobre algo, aun que no estoy muy segura en que. De ese rincón en el que me encontraba, era imposible distinguir algo mas que dos pupilas, que brillaban intensamente y surcaban al completo mi rostro.

Estaba todo oscuro como cuando recién caen las luces. Por el frio y la cantidad de luz que había podía asegurar que eran las cinco de la mañana. Entre todo esto apenas distinga difuminadas sombras que asemejaban cuerpos humanos.

Mi cuerpo estaba repleto de moretones quizás también algún rasguño y si tenía muy mala suerte tal vez un corte, todo debido a las manos fuertes que me zarandearon y que luego me dejaron tirada en este basurero.

Mi bolso ya no me acompañaba, de seguro mi celular y mi billetera tampoco, como si me importara. No traían más que polvo, unas cuentas y un billete y en mi celular par de números los cuales no me acuerdo y si ha de ser de alguien importante lo tendría en mi cabeza, quizás en el bolso si había algunas cosas que valiera la pena, lamentablemente a los ladrones tampoco le servirían solo eran valiosas para mí.

Para ser sincera solo me acompañaba un horrible dolor de cabeza, producto de las copas de más y esas 2 pupilas centellantes.

No recordaba nada… mejor dicho poco, de hecho solo me acurdaba de lo justo y necesario.

Todo iba a ser normal o eso suponía al empezar la noche, claro que uno siempre supone lo fácil, lo sensato, lo posible. Pero que daño nos hacemos en nuestras mentes al creer que malas situaciones no son sensatas o posibles.

Un par de amigos, un par de tragos y muchas canciones, era como cualquier otra velada. Pero si las cosas siguieran los planes no tendríamos historias.

El transcurso de la noche iba normal, con sus pormenores y buenos momentos, se podría decir incluso que era una noche demasiado tranquila. He! pero cuidado con lo que pides, que mi idea de acción eran unas canciones más movidas, no terminar como estoy.

Los detalles son borrosos en mi mente, son escapes, suspiros de lo que paso, tampoco es que desee recordarlo muy bien pero no tener el control me perturba y en demasía. La cosa es que sea, como sea que hayamos llegado a esta situación no se nos era agradable. Por qué no solo era yo quien había acabado con golpes y sin mis pertenencias, también mis amigos acabaron en la misma situación.

La prematura salida del sol se me era agradable, cosa que en otra ocasión me hubiera enfadado, pero ahora el sol no significaba el final como muchas veces ahora era el comienzo. No era la "maldita bola amarrilla" como solía llamarla cada mañana, hoy era mi punto de conciencia, el punto donde todo parecía que estaba vivo y bien, el sol solo en esta ocasión para mi significaba vida. De ese modo como si el astro supremo me entendiera los rayos comenzaron a acariciar las paredes del callejón.

Me acorde de los ojos, esos que ahora eran rodeados por un lienzo con blanca tez, todo lo que veía eran conjuntos separados o eso bellos ojos celestes o esa sutil sonrisa o aquellos pómulos dulces e infantiles.

Con el tiempo y ese hermoso sol que proporcionaba calor para mi rostro, fui recobrando la conciencia de mi cuerpo y mi mente.

Ahora estaba segura de algunas cosas, donde me hallaba era definitivamente un callejón que servía como basurero, mi cuerpo se sentía agarrotado, debido a que dormí encima de unas cajas y en una posición un tanto incomoda, mi ropa estaba llena de tierra y algo desordenada en mi cuerpo, mi cara estaba como embutida en el desorden del maquillaje .

- Ya estas consiente ¿verdad? – eran esos ojos los que me hablaban, bueno en realidad era un niño pequeño como de 8 años.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunte entre extrañada y temerosa

- Tu ángel – fue un suspiro del chico que había en frente mio, mas bien dicho fue un canto que acaricio con sutileza mis oídos.

- ¿Que quieres decir? – el claramente no podía ser un ángel eso no tenia sentido.

- No importa. Solo quería saber si estabas bien, adiós.

Una brisa acaricio sus cabellos de oro, y como salido de un sueño del que recién despertaba su anatomía se desvaneció en mis narices.

- Solemos estar en el lugar menos indicado, con la gente equivocada y a la hora incorrecta-ese fue el ultimo suspiro que me dejo la brisa.

A veces me gusta pensar que fue mi ángel quien me lo dijo, a veces solo pienso que deliro, la verdad es que nunca sabré si fue un sueño o que cosa. Pero de algo estoy segura a veces tendemos a juzgar a gente que solo esta en el lugar menos indicado, con la gente equivocada y a la hora incorrecta.

Que triste que me lo diga un ángel y no me de cuenta yo misma, que lo vivo a diario.

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**notas de su humilde servidora:**

**muchas gracias a MarEverdeen por poner mi historia en sus favoritos y espero que también hallan disfrutado este capitulo. **

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


	4. Cuento 3 Los dioses

Hola, esto originalmente fue un trabajo de lenguaje. La idea era escribir cuentos como si fueran parte de la mitología de algún lugar, desviamos escribir 3 historias y usar nuestro propios dioses (los que habiamos creado unas clases atrás) el primero era sobre como se origino todo, el segundo de como se origino la tierra y el tercero de como nacieron los seres humanos.

espero que las historias sean de su agrado.

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**Koe y el cuarto blanco**

Todo partió con inanis (vació en latín), aun que sería mejor decir que nada partió con inanis y todo partió con un suspiro que se escucho en este vacío, un suspiro que se convirtió en un susurro, de ese susurro una palabra y esa palabra fue "vida". En inanis floto una aurora, una neblina que cambiaba de color fugazmente. Luego…otro suspiro, otro susurro, otra palabra que había cambiado sus letras hasta transformarse en "koe", y como esta palabra había cambiado también lo hiso la neblina de colores cambiantes, y de aurora paso al cuerpo de una diosa que llevaba por nombre, el segundo suspiro que se había escuchado.

Koe al ser creada no conocía nada, era como un bebe aunque su cuerpo aparentara la edad de una mujer madura.

Con sus manos recorrió su piel. Sintió como en algunos lados sus huesos eran duros y en otros solo había piel delicada, acaricio su pelo y sitio sus facciones. Junto sus manos y noto algo nuevo, ya no era un tacto, era diferente como una pequeña vibración que penetraba en tu cuerpo. Con sus dedos subió hasta su garganta y de ahí a sus finos labios, pronuncio simples balbuceos y nuevas vibraciones recorrieron su cuerpo. Luego acerco su mano a sus labios, saco su lengua y descubrió ese sabor dulce y salado que tiene la piel. Después de un rato inspiro a todo lo que le daban sus pulmones y sintió un olor dulzón que su propia piel desprendía. Al final subió sus parpados y descubrió una de las maravillas de la vida la vista, aunque digamos que no era muy grandioso lo que ella veía solo un cuarto blanco. De este modo koe descubrió los sentidos.

En algún momento del tiempo uno que nadie podría saber, koe dijo "aire" y sintió como a sus pulmones los invadía suavemente el calor de la vida. Así koe descubrió que todo lo que ella decía se volvía real, aunque en el fondo ella no sabía cómo iban a ser sus creaciones solo las palabras que iba a decir. Así se crearon las aguas, las tierras, los colores, el clima.

Un día a koe se le ocurrió, que a veces cuando el viento soplaba fuerte ella necesitaba abrigarse, pero con sus finas ropas no le alcanzaba. En una noche oscura y fría, de esas donde los relámpagos son tu única compañía, koe se moría de frio y entre la inteligencia y la desesperación logro pronunciar "fuego" en el pasto que estaba frente a ella nació una gran llamarada azul y roja que producía un calor perfecto para su cuerpecito entumecido.

El clima fue mejorando y para koe ya no fue necesaria la fogata que había creado así que se dispuso a apagarla, pero cuando estaba a punto de echarle agua encima el fuego se convirtió en un dios serio y hermoso que tenía ropajes del mismo color de las llamas. Koe iba a saludarlo pero cuando quiso pararse se cayó dormida, ella nunca había dormido ni soñado pero el dios que tenia al frente era el creador de estas dos cosas.

Re el dios de los sueños estaba algo atontado por la situación, para el todo era nuevo, pero no había tiempo de distraerse primero tenía que socorrer al cuerpo indefenso que estaba a sus pies. La puso debajo de un árbol para protegerla de los vientos y la cubrió con plantas para que no pasara frió se sentó a su lado mientras ella dormía para vigilar que su sueño fuera perfecto, aunque siendo el dios de los sueños no podían ocurrir muchos errores.

- que fue eso – grito desesperada koe al despertar.

-Tranquila, solo ha sido un sueño ¿te ha gustado? – pregunto re que estaba de lo más preocupado.

- Ha sido hermoso - dijo koe sonrojándose – pero me he asustado de todos modos, yo no conocía lo que era un sueño – sus cachetes se inflaron expresando su enojo, pero de pronto cambio su expresión por una de duda - ¿Quién eres?- pregunto al final

- Re – el extendió la mano – dios de los sueños – al terminar la oración sintió como unos brazos lo apretaban fuertemente.

- Qué alegría – chillo Koe mientras dejaba de abrasar al chico – ahora no estaré sola, por cierto, Koe diosa de las palabras.

Los dos se miraron, se sonrieron y así se sumo un nuevo dios a este paraíso.

(u tiempo después)

- Koe – se oyó un grito a la lejanía.

- ¿Qué quieres Re?- pregunto la diosa que venía corriendo.

- Estoy aburrido – ante esta frase Koe se puso roja de ira.

- No soy un payaso re, si estas aburrido entretente- grito Koe a lo que le daba su pulmón.

Ante esta respuesta Re hirvió en furia, (no existe persona más enojona que él) lanzo una piedra que le cayó en la cabeza a Koe partiéndose en 2.

- Maldit..- pero antes de que ella pudiera terminar la frase de la piedra salieron 2 seres.

Un hombre y una mujer que vestían ropajes en colores grises, los 2 tenían una despampanante belleza.

La mujer se veía malvada y despiadada por el brillo de sus ojos rubíes, mientras su hermano era la personificación de la misma dulzura.

- ¿Quiénes son?- pregunto la mujer.

- Dioses, el es re y yo koe, este es nuestro paraíso.

- Y ustedes ¿Quiénes son?

- Dios de la tranquilidad, eden. Mucho gusto- dijo el hombre calmadamente mientras estiraba su mano.

Pero como la vez anterior koe se lanzo a los brazos de esta nuevo ser a darle la bienvenida, después de un buen rato abrazados tanto eden como koe se dieron cuenta que la chica de al lado no había dicho nada.

- Y tu ¿Quién eres?- pregunto koe con una gran sonrisa.

- Zhaji diosa del caos- koe preparaba su abrazo – pero no me pongas un dedo en encima, ¿entendido?- koe trago saliva y se acerco nuevamente a Re.

- Por fin de nuestras peleas sale algo bueno- dijo koe pasándole un brazo por los hombros a re.

- Si, tienes toda la razón- re sonrió maliciosamente- te tirare piedras más seguido – re con rapidez desarmo el abrazo y salió corriendo. Preparándose para lo que ocurriría.

- Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, maldito- grito koe mientras perseguía a su amigo

.

.

.

.

.

**No te soporto**

En el paraíso de los dioses reinaba la calma habitualmente. Solo muy de vez en cuando ocurría una pelea que arruinaba con esta tranquilidad. Digamos que una todos los días algo muy lave y pasajero… bueno, la verdad es otra. Este reino nunca tenia calma o era arruinada por los gritos de koe, las demostraciones de furia de Re o las travesuras de zhaji, al final el único tranquilo era eden, pero que a estas alturas tenía hasta canas verdes de tanto escándalo.

- Koe, chiquilla estúpida como se te ocurre tirar mi ropa al rio- venia gritando Re mientras batía unas ropas mojadas con un puño en alto.

- Yo no he hecho nada!- le restregó koe en la cara.

Atrás de ellos zhaji se mataba de la risa viendo los resultados que había tenido su pequeña broma. Al percatarse de esto koe y Re la miraron con odio y se acercaron a ella lentamente como hacen los leones apunto de atacar a su presa.

- Que me miran-dijo zhaji encogiéndose de hombros- yo no he hecho nada- puso cara de no haber matado mosca en su vida- eden ayúdame- eden observo la escena y volvió al libro que tenía en su regazo- ayuda- grito zhaji despavorida mientras corría.

- No te salvaras de esta- gritaron Re y koe en un coro perfecto mientras corrían detrás de una asustada zhaji.

- No te soporto- dijo en apenas un susurro eden.

- ¿Qué?- se dieron vuelta los 3 dioses, ante esta declaración.

- No te soporto-dijo eden separando cada silaba- ni a ti, ni a ti y a ti tampoco-declaro apuntando acusatoriamente a cada uno.

- Lo sentimos- respondieron los 3 como niños pequeños.

- Lo sienten, lo sienten- repitió irónicamente- ja, YO lo siento, los escucho gritar todo el día, con la esperanza de que en la noche tendré paz y ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa?-les recrimino en la cara- esa paz no existe.

- No fue nuestra intención intentaremos gritar menos-dijo zhaji pensando en la horrible que se debía sentir su hermano.

- Koe, mi pequeña koe –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella desesperadamente-te acuerdas de mí pelo gris- la diosa asintió efusivamente- y ¿de que color es ahora pequeña?

- Verde- respondió ella bajito

- Si verde - reitero el- verde como los arboles-se dio vuelta para mirar a todos- creen que es normal tener canas verdes- todos negaron con la cabeza- bueno –eden suspiro y volvió a su libro.

- Eden – le dijo koe sutilmente, el asintió- que te parece si creamos un lugar donde podamos escaparnos, como para alejarnos cuando estemos muy cansados.

- Seria genial

- Puerta- dijo Koe y de la nada apareció una, la abbrio y vio el vacio- planeta tierra- y se creó una masa de tierra enorme en forma de esfera.

- Perfecto-dijo eden con ganas de tirarse a este nuevo mundo.

- Espera, aun no termino.

Koe estuvo horas enteras trabajando en este nuevo lugar, le hiso mares, montañas, volcanes, y muchas otras cosas que los dioses tenían en su paraíso.

- Chicos vengan, le faltan los últimos toques – llamo la diosa de la voz – habrá un lugar especial para eden "el cielo" uno para Re "la tierra"- les comento a sus amigos mientras iban apareciendo las cosas- y para ti, mi querida zhaji "el infierno" ahí podrás hacer muchas travesuras. ¿Qué les parece?

- Perfecto- respondieron todos.

Y así se creó el mundo ¿será que las peleas tienen algo bueno?

.

.

.

.

.

**Jugando ajedrez**

Ubican esas tardes de primavera que se caracterizan por ser hermosas y pasivas. Donde las aves cantan y la brisa es suave, donde el mar ondea de una forma hermosa y hasta el sol parece más brillante. Bueno esas tardes también existen donde los dioses y esas son las tardes donde a eden y koe les gustaba jugar ajedrez.

- jaque mate-dijo eden y con una maldad muy grande se tomo todo el tiempo del mundo en derivar al rey de koe.

- Koe- dijo zhaji mientras abrazaba a la muchacha por la espalda- me aburro, el ajedrez es fome.

- Zhaji-dijo koe con desgana- que quieres hacer.

- Crea algo eso siempre es divertido-dijo la diosa del caos con una sonrisa.

- Amigos nuca han pensado que el planeta que creamos está muy vacio-dijo re

- Si- saltaron las 2 muchachas a la vez, juntaron las manos, se meraron a los ojos para saber que ambas pensaban lo mismo y dijeron- creemos un ser para que lo habite.

- De acuerdo - dijo eden- ¿Cómo lo haremos?

- Corruptible- pronuncio de inmediato zhaji

- Y tonto – agrego koe

- Débil-dijo re

- Pero perseverante-añadió eden

- ¿Se te a ocurrido el nombre de ese ser koe? – pregunto zhaji

- No, pero estoy cerca digan mas características.

- Creativo y depresivo-dijo zhaji

- Y también engreído y masoquista- agrego Re

Se miraron entre los 3 y no dijeron nada.

- Aun falta algo- dijo koe, pero sonrió y agrego- ya descubriré que es

Durante varios días juntaron y juntaron adjetivos y cualidades pero nunca daban con el correcto. Koe tenía dudas por que en su cabeza se juntaban más y más seres pero ninguno era el que necesitaban. Cuando ya se había rendido se recostó en el pasto pero no alcanzo ni a descansar ni un segundo cuando llego eden corriendo.

- Debe amar –dijo jadeante por la corrida que había hecho

- Y ser un estúpido en eso-lo continuo zhaji que había llegado poco después que su hermano.

- Lo tengo-koe se levanto lentamente, no le dijo nada a nadie, abrió la puerta, amplió su sonrisa y dijo- "humanos"

Entonces en el planeta que habían creado nacieron cientos de humanos, todos diferentes y únicos, algunos con más de esto y menos de aquello y otros al revés.

Cuando el mundo ya estaba completamente poblado los dioses admiraron su obra. era tan, colorida, difusa e imperfecta que se volvió magnifica.

- Ay zhaji-suspiro koe- como tú los has creado podrás jugar con ellos en el infierno, yo me encargare de la tierra ¿te parece?

- Por supuesto amiga.

Los dioses se sonrieron y volvieron a lo de siempre, ya estaban satisfechos. De todos modos cuando quisieran podrían usar sus juguetes.

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**notas de su humilde servidora: **

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


	5. Cuento 4 Poema ¿tell my why?

Hola, este poema lo escribí durante el principio de este año, durante una época no tan feliz de mi vida, esto era lo que solía preguntarme ¿por que las personas actuaban como los demás querían y no como eran en realidad, supongo que muchos pensáis lo mismo, espero que mi respuesta les parezca suficiente y que disfruten el poema.

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

dime amiga,  
¿por que tus ojos de rubí, son ahora esmeralda?  
y por favor, no me digas  
que es por que, ese tipejo dijo que te veías mas linda.

dime amiga,  
¿por que tu piel trigueña es ahora una morena?  
y por favor, no me digas  
que es por que, esa señora te allá dicho que tu piel era desteñida.

dime amiga,  
¿por que has cambiado tus jeans desgastados y tus poleras con dibujos locos, por minifaldas y camisas escotadas?  
y por favor, no me digas  
que es por que, lo viste en una revista.

dime!  
¿cuando te volviste tan influenciable y dependiente?  
y si aun guardas un poco de tu esencia,  
aunque sea en el cofre de los sueños.

díganme, griten me y responda me aun que sea a golpes.  
que hago yo si todos habéis cruzado la vereda,  
y devuelto por donde venían.

si todos,  
habéis elegido es camino mas trascurrido y el mas bonito,  
¿como me voy a ir yo por este que esta solo y es algo tenebroso?

no se como lo haré...  
y aun no se si ustedes se me unen después,  
pero e voy con la esperanza,  
que sigo siendo lo que siempre fui

PD: inspirado en la frase de Robert Frost.

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**notas de su humilde servidora:**

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


	6. Cuento 6 Microcuentos

Hola, en mi país hay un concurso que se llama "santiago en 100 palabras". Este año en el colegio nuestra profe nos pidió que escribiéramos varios, para a prender el modelo de un micro-cuento y estos son algunos de los que hice

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**Micro cuentos**

1)Llámame muerte.

El pasto estaba escarchado y todas las ventanas empañadas, supuse que por lo delgado de las paredes, el frió de la casona seria igual al de afuera.

Cruce los jardines repletos de rosales, magnolias y claveles. Conté los pasos hasta embarcadero y me subí a un botecito... cruce el lago solo por hacerlo.

En el medio del extenso azul se hallaba una mujer, elegante y graciosa, una cascada de negro azabache le cubría medio rostro y sus ojos eran color plateado.  
Se acerco con sus manos huesudas y su vestido hecho jirones, con la yema de los dedos toco el bote y este desapareció en el acto, y después en la más lenta tortura posible se acerco a palpar mi rostro.

Frió... y luego nada, nada de nada, era el fin o quizás el limbo, no lo se, pero ahora esa mujer se parecía a mi difunta esposa

.

.

.

.

.

2) La soledad de la población.

Me despierto, mis manos heridas siguen sangrando, pero no importa, ni a mí a estas alturas, ni a mi amo.

No debería escribir, pero por ahora es de lo que me valgo.

La puerta suena, debería responder pero no quiero, no importa de todos modos la abro, y me encuentro con peor imagen posible.

No veo a nadie que me importe en el público.

No tengo miedo ¿qué puede ser peor de lo que me ha tocado?….nada

El sujeto muere y todos se alejan de la plaza, no hay llantos ni gritos, esta vez nos olvidamos de ser humanos

.

.

.

.

.

3) Calle principal, modelo general

Alameda, calle principal, hoy en día algo mas vacía de los hermosos arboles que un día le otorgaron ese nombre, pero repleta de entes y situaciones.

La gente, la cruza con desenvoltura y tranquilidad. El joven con sus audífonos a todo volumen, la madre con sus pequeños revoltosos y el ejecutivo con el maletín y la corbata. Todos se identifican entre sí, pero dime ¿Quién se fijo en la mujer que barría la calle?

Pequeños razonamientos.

Al centro de Santiago, en el último piso de un olvidado edificio, dos seres de aspecto extraño, llevaban largas horas sentados en sus butacas.

Ambas sombras eran rodeadas por la luz tenue de una chimenea. Una era meduda y de facciones elegantes y la otra se caracterizaba por rasgos furos y una contextura gruesa.

La sobra mas menuda se removió en el asiento, provocando que los hilos de luz bailaran suavemente en el piso de madera.

- No te parece extraordinaria la estupidez humana. – dijo de repente la sombra mas grande, con una voz ronca y misteriosa, aparentemente era un hombre.

- Si, mas me parece más extraordinaria su inteligencia – respondió la voz de la sombra menudita en un tono cantarín y delicado.

El silencio reina nuevamente, el foco se pierde y una neblina espesa recubre todo, y la escena que ocurrió queda entre recuerdos volátiles y sueños muy reales.

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**notas de su humilde servidora:**

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


	7. Cuento 7 Afeate weon

No deveria subir escritos tan horribles, pero dije que lo haría así que debo cumplir con mi palabra, no me maten

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

AFEATE WEON:

ella se paseaba, como siempre, con el pelo revuelto y sus jeans gastados, sonreía pero en sus ojos no había brillo.

El, sonreía y se pavoneaba tranquilamente, mientras jugaba con sus amigos al fútbol.

Ella, iba solo con una amiga, de sonrisa tranquila y mirada serena.

El, iba rodeado de muchachos, que disfrutaban de la vida con una desenvoltura fantástica.

Ella, siempre lo veía, y quedaba mas embobada de lo que normalmente era.

De él, no sabemos nada, esta narradora omnisciente aun no se mete en su cerebro.

Los sucesos entre ambos, son aburridos y repetitivos así que se se los resumiré.

"ambos se miran,  
los 2 sonríen,  
ella baja la mirada y calla,  
y el sonríe con melancolía y se va."

Digamos que él era un estúpido y por eso no le hablaba y ella era muy tímida, por eso tampoco lo hacia.

Un día su amiga le dijo "atrévete".

Y ella se armo de coraje para gritarle "AFEATE WEON" después corrió hasta que solo su amiga y ella se hallaban en el lugar.

Entre risa y bromas conversaron las dos amigas.

Pero en el corazón de la enamorada aun quedaban dudas.

Esas dudas no se resolvería para la muchacha, pero para el querido publico si;

el mismo joven estaba detrás de un pilar y con una sonrisa en los labios dijo "la que se tiene que afear eres tú"

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**notas de su humilde servidora: Lo siento ****Lo siento ****Lo siento ****Lo siento ****Lo siento ****Lo siento ****Lo siento ****Lo siento ****Lo siento ****Lo siento ****Lo siento ****Lo siento ****Lo siento **

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


	8. Cuento 8 Nota mi puta existencia

Okey este es una de las cosas mas malas que escrito, pero...

Era algo que mi mejor amiga me pidió que le escribiera, para que tuviera una historia con el chico que le gusta y esto es la horripilancia que ha quedado

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**Nota mi puta existencia**

Bonjour, soy yo, otra vez, con una de mis historias, no es de esas en las que el amor triunfa, o esas en que todo es tan cursi y empalagoso que producen arcadas. Pero los prometo, que os dejare con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Era se una vez, bueno no hace mucho, en realidad este mismo año, un "EL" y una "ELLA".

El era un deportista, jugaba de todo. No era ni muy alto, ni muy moreno, ni muy nada , pero no importa a ella le parecía perfecto.

Por otro lado ella era alta y alocada y si no me crees, pues solo lee un poco mas y entenderás a que me refiero. Ella lucia un pelo largo y muy oscuro, con mechones teñidos de diversos colores, y siempre llevaba miles de collares y pulseras que tintinaban cuando se movía.

Ella estaba loca, ya se los dije ¿verdad? bueno la cosa, es que estaba loca, muy loca, así que poco le importaba lo que pensaran los demás.

Me acuerdo claramente que hace no mucho, me toco ver una escena entre esos dos: el jugaba con sus amigos un emocionante partido de béisbol, cuando de repente, ¡pum! una pelota cayó en la cabeza del muchacho, la había tirado cierta jovencita que ya conocemos.

- nota mi pota existencia!-le grito desde las gradas, y el ante eso respondió normalmente.

-wow! Esta pelota me ha hablado-dijo el ante lo que todos rieron o cayeron de espalda como en los chistes de condorito.

Pero la verdad el no era estúpido, solo muy tímido y le costaba admitir que la chica que le gustaba le había gritado tal barbaridad

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**notas de su humilde servidora: disculpen si les han sangrado los ojos con lo mal escrito que esta, lo siento**

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


	9. Cuento 9 El fantasma

Hola, esta es mi propia versión del fantasma de la opera, Pueden imaginar que lo cuenta Gale y que esta Hablando de Katniss y Peeta, ojala les guste.

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

El piano, un solo reflector, las butacas totalmente vacías y la luna sobre el cielo, las dedos jugaban con las teclas blancas de un piano de cola.

La partitura de la canción no tiene nombre, es un escrito propio.

Las puertas del salón se abren de golpe, una muchacha con traje de gala entra corriendo.

- llegue tarde ¿verdad? -grita la muchacha.

-nunca es tarde para nada- responde el pianista - en especial cuando se trata de tocar contigo - se remueve en su asiento y le hace un nuevo espacio a la persona que llego- ven.

Ella se acerca, se veía hermosa, su pelo negro se movía con gracia sobre sus hombros, llevaba sombra ligera sobre los parpados y rubor en las mejillas, definitivamente era hermosa.

- gracias por esperarme- le dice a su chico mientras le besa la mejilla.

Tocan un par de notas a modo de práctica, para luego continuar con la melodía que estaba sobre el piano.

Los minutos pasan, hasta volverse horas, los dos tocaban muy bello juntos, y aparentemente lo disfrutaban mucho.

El se equivoco en una nota, y pareció ser muy grave, porque ambos pararon de tocar al instante, se miraron a los ojos y rompieron en carcajadas.

- quien te crea y quien te viera, nunca creí que te fueras a equivocar- le dice ella con mucho afecto - me debo ir - lo hace mirar hacia la ventana - el sol está por salir.

Ambos se paran y se despiden cortésmente, no puedo creer que sean novios, se ven tan fríos.

- la canción la he escrito para ti - quizás no sean tan fríos - una vez me dijese que solo tocaba notas y no canciones - le dice el mientras se acerca lentamente.

- me retracto - ella también se acerca - lo que dije en ese entonces ha cambiado, tu - se ara en puntillas y lo besa - tocas las mejores canciones.

Ambos se sonríen, pues la verdad se quieren, y aun que me cueste creerlo , así es, no tengo nada que hacer.

- vamos por un café- dice el

ambos cuerpos desaparecen por la puerta principal y yo me quedo sola.

Les veo desde lo más oscuro del teatro, siempre

les quería mucho, a ambos, de hecho los ame, aun lo hago, pero así son las cosas no tengo como cambiarlo.

Limpio todo el lugar, prendo las luces, preparo todo para la siguiente persona que ensayará, pues en verdad lo soy, soy el nuevo fantasma de la opera, pero yo no me vengare, me gusta verles felices.

El piano, un solo reflector, las butacas totalmente vacías y el sol sobre el cielo, ¿yo? pues yo, solo lloraba en la última butaca, me llevaba mejor con lo oscuro, pero en cierto modo me agradaba.

Les vería de nuevo en la noche, iba a ser feliz.

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**notas de su humilde servidora: **

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


	10. Cuento 10 Estamos escribiendo

Hola, esto es en base lo que pienso sobre escribir.

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

Estaba ahí, llevaba un cuaderno lleno de hojas amarillas, que era acompañado fielmente por un lápiz BIC.

Veía a la gente salir llena de bolsas o comida empaquetada, si se preguntan por qué, era debido al centro comercial que había cerca.

La tarde comenzaba a caer y con ella el frió, me arregle los guantes y la bufanda para que me cubrieran mejor del frió, un café apareció frente a mis narices al levantar la mirada y detrás de el un brazo que le pertenecía una chica de mi edad.

- para ti - me dijo

-¿por que?- le respondí

- es que pareces salida de un cuento- me entrego el café y se marcho con una sonrisa.

Yo me quede pensando durante un rato y luego le respondí a un cuerpo que ya había desaparecido.

- quizás a estas alturas lo sea- sonreí- o todos lo seamos - escribí en mi cuaderno un nuevo título "la vida real"-esta vida es un gran cuento- estaba por escribir la primera línea cuando paso un camión de basura-quizás no sea un gran cuento- corregí también el titulo "la vida real y la fantasía "- pero de todos modos, es un buen cuento.

Y desde entonces escribo de todo lo que pasa, solo que lo distorsiono un poco, solo un poco

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**notas de su humilde servidora:**

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


	11. Cuento 11 Historias del jardin

Esta historia era para una amiga, ella era la flor de loto y yo el girasol. Creo que siempre hay gente así por el mundo y que vale la pea conservarlos

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**Historias del jardín**

Si hablamos de flores, existen muchas; están por supuesto las rosas, que me recuerdan a las princesas y niñas mimadas, siempre bellas y despiadadas, por sus infaltables espinas.

Están la "no me olvides", que me recuerdan a los enamorados, y los lilium que siempre te sonríen y alagan como si fueran niños pequeños.

Siendo menos objetiva, mis favoritos son los girasoles, siempre digo que son absolutamente dependientes del sol (más que otras plantas), pero si él está presente, se vuelven las flores mas lindas, estoy más que convencida, que las pobres se enamoraron y no pueden sonreír  
sin su amanté.

Pero hoy no hablaremos de estas flores, hoy les presentare a la flor de loto ¿sabían que es capaz de florecer sobre el fango? Si, además es capaz de purificar hasta el agua mas sucia, a esta me cuesta compararla con la gente, pues conozco a muy pocas personas con esa habilidad, de sacar lo mejor de cada uno.

Hay otra flor que se le parece, las silvestres, son esas amarillas que uno ve crecer tanto en los campos, como en el patio de la casa ¿saben donde más crecen estas flores? En el espacio que queda entre la calle y la vereda. Son tan minúsculas, pero tan fuertes, que son capases de romper el pavimento, dando vida a la naturaleza.

Ellas son verdaderas luchadoras, muy valientes, poco apoco eliminan la creación humana por algo mejor.

Hablando de flores que tal si les cuento una historia:

Era en esos tiempos lejanos, cuando los humanos no existían y muy pocos seres habitaban este mundo, para ser más exactos era primavera y todas habían nacido por primera vez, se veían muchos dientes de león y margaritas, que jugaban entre ellos.

Unos malos helechos se paseaban por todo el lugar causando disturbios, solo por el hecho de que así siempre los clasificarían, como… malos.

Un lindo lilium le coqueteaba a un arrogante cardenal, y cerca de ellos florecía una enredadera de no me olvides.

Un girasol se encontraba entre medio de dos rosas, una feliz y altiva (como siempre) y la otra que estaba triste y a los ojos de los demás era bastante lamentable, el girasol del medio mantenía la compostura y escribía en un viejo cuaderno.

También había una enredadera que plantaron sobre azufre (tierra acida), que se movía sigilosamente con su color azul eléctrico.

Pero como ya explique antes, nuestra protagonista era un loto, su color era entre un blanco y un rosa pálido y de momento dormía sobre un diente de león, la luz del sol le daba de lleno en el rostro, haciendo que se viera aun más hermosa.

¿Saben qué? Con tanta planta y flor, el caos que había era enorme. Constantes peleas, gritos, gladiolos fúnebres, rosas tristes, girasoles depresivos y margaritas marchitas. Pero si en ese entonces todo hubiera acabado, hoy en día no habría flores.

¿Quieren saber por qué las flores siguen existiendo?

Es todo gracias a ella, no importa como estuviera, tiste, feliz, enojada, da lo mismo, siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa a los demás. Si, hablamos del loto blanco.

Todas las plantas del jardín pasaban largas horas con ella, en esos momentos no existían las peleas, ni los gritos y menos los enemigos, en esos momentos solo había mucho cariño, gracias a ella todos se  
volvían mejores (en todos los aspectos posibles).

Desde entonces crece en el lodo, en honor a que es capaz de mejorar cualquier cosa, el agua más sucia la convierte en cristalina.

Yo conozco a una persona que es igual a un loto blanco, ojala tu también tengas esa suerte, además te aseguro que cuando conozcas a alguien así, lo notaras altiro.

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**notas de su humilde servidora:**

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


	12. Cuento 12 Su sonrisa

No creen que existen de ese tipo de personas que con un simple gesto nos llevan hacia un mundo tranquilo y pacifico, pues este pensamiento es para todos ellos

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

"fíjese que cuando sonríe se le forman unas comillas en cada extremo de la boca. Esa, su boca, es mi cita favorita"

Solo su sonrisa era distinta, distinta a cualquiera que haya tenido el placer de ver. No era como esas muecas torcidas, que querían aparentar algo, ni esas que muestran los dientes, tampoco una coqueta y menos una de esas sonrisas tan falsas que solemos usar todos los días.

Su sonrisa era encantadora, única, no era ni mucho de esto ni poco de aquello...era...perfecta.

Yo, que no sonrió todo el tiempo y que no tengo sonrisas memorables, le envidiaba (que estúpida), le envidiaba por que ante su paso (y su sonrisa) todos giraban la mirada "arrogante" le gritaba siempre, el continuaba siempre con su paso altivo y encantador, he de admitir.

"Arrogante""arrogante""arrogante""arrogante""arrogante""arrogante""arrogante" día tras día, simple. Pero así no es la vida, no es simple es complicada.

"Te callarías si te digo que sonrió para ti" de entre tanta tontería eligió esas palabras, después se fue con el mismo paso de siempre y antes de que desapareciera de mi vista le grite "arrogante"

Nunca más volví ahí, porque si era cierto lo que había dicho corría el riesgo de encantarme, y ese es un riesgo que prefiero no correr

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**notas de su humilde servidora:**

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


	13. Cuento 13 Impulsos hacia la muerte

De lo poco que llevo de vida lo único que he descubierto de verdad es que lo peor es arrepentirse en especial de las cosas que no haces, por eso he decidido vivir mi vida con una sonrisa y con las ganas de que el sol salga todos los días por el horizonte

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

***días del invierno: impulsos hacia la muerte.**

Sé que llevo horas caminando, lo sé, no es algo que pueda comprobar, no tengo reloj ni ningún instrumento de ese estilo, pero sé muy bien que el sol se mueve conmigo mientras camino, como si el también siguiera esta travesía.

Estar en la sábana es aterrador; el agua siempre escasea y los animales de este sitio no son exactamente lo más dóciles. Pero estar perdido en una sin saber absolutamente nada es otra cosa; los labios se te agrietan con solo unos minutos sin agua, y cada crujir de una hoja o alguna rama que se parte en suelo, me provoca un horrible escalofrió desde mi maja espalda hasta mi coronilla.

Siento a la lejanía un rio, que según mi oído tiene una pequeña pendiente por la cual cae el agua a borbotones.

Me acerco corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces, los impulsos de sobrevivencia y auto conservación me llevaron a sumergir mis manos en el agua, juntándolas de tal forma que quedaran con forma de cuenco y me sirvieran para sostener el agua, para luego tragar ese celestial liquido cristalino.

Ya he tomado agua y todo se ve más claro.

Siento el crujir de ramas detrás de mi cuerpo y no hace falta que me de vuelta para saber quién es. Estoy en un Sábana donde de seguro el único lugar donde se puede tomas agua es este rio.

Siento las extremidades pesadas de algún animal pisan la tierra a mis espaldas. No quiero darme vuelta, no quiero saber que es, no quiero sentir cariño hacia mi acecino, por que se que si lo miraba no podre sentir más que eso, si veo esos ojos sedientos por algún trozo de carne, no me quedara mas opción más que quererlo, y no quiero eso. Así que camine como si nada ocurriera, como si no estuviera a punto de morir.

Me sumergí en el agua hasta que me llego a la cintura.

El animal que se me ha acercado estaba bebiendo agua, lo puedo oír perfectamente, entonces me doy vuelta y lo veo, ahí con la cabeza en agua y su abundante melena color trigo, es… grande, magnánimo, hermoso. Un león en pleno crecimiento, de extremidades firmes y garras afiladas, podría cavar conmigo en solo unos segundos, pero de todas formas me acerco temerosa y con cuidado.

Nunca tendré una oportunidad así me repito mentalmente, pero en el fondo se que solo quiero ver su ojos, ver si son dorados como el sol, o si tienen betas verdosas, ver si hay odio, hambre, lo que sea.

El se mantiene quieto, tranquilo, inmutable, quizás extrañado por que su presa se acerque a él y no huya despavorida.

Mi mano que esta temblando cae suavemente sobre su lomo, el león da un breve resoplido como si intentara guardar la paciencia, su pelaje es suave y mi mano se desliza sin problemas por su lomo, luego de eso me alejo, me quedo al otro lado del rio.

Mis prendas están empapadas por el agua, pero con el sol abrazador, creo que hasta puedo sentir como las partículas de agua se evaporan sobre mi piel.

Me siento sobre unas rocas lisas, que arden igual que el sol, el cual las ha calentado todo el día hasta volverlas una réplica de su calor, y entonces al mirar al frente me doy cuenta de que he quedado frente a frente con el feroz animal.

Estando aquí en este momento y en esta situación los segundos parecen horas, así que me dedico a pensar con la idea de que ese modo el tiempo podrá pasar más rápido, a pensar en todo y me doy cuenta que no sé nada, nada de la vida, nada de la gente, como si todo lo que hubiera hecho fuera existir, sin darme cuenta de todo lo que había, como si siempre hubiera estado muerta.

Todo lo que hice fue tomar impulsos sin preocuparme por nada, solo andando hacia un lugar desconocido y que ahora no conoceré.

Mi mano quieta hasta ahora se empieza a deslizar sobre la roca que está al lado mío, es un movimiento inconsciente, pero luego me doy cuenta de por qué lo hacía, es una invitación para el felino que está en frente a mí, porque en estos momentos es lo único que parece real.

El se acerca como si entendiera mi mensaje, camina los pasos que nos separan y al meterse al agua, esta lo cubre casi por completo, pero el sigue sigue hasta que se acuesta en la piedra que anteriormente yo acariciaba, su cuerpo no cabe por completo sobre la roca así que las piernas le quedad colgando y parte de su cabeza queda reposando en mis piernas.

¿Quién lo diría? Me encuentro en el medio de la sabana y con un león en mi regazo. Tal vez los impulsos sirvan de algo, o tal vez no, pero por ahora es todo tan apacible que prefiero pensar de ese modo, sin los impulsos no me hubiera perdido en la mañana y no tendría esta magnífica ocasión.

Pero la calma nunca es absoluta en ningún lado, ni en las penumbras de las oscuridad, ni en los rayos de las mañana, ni en el adiós la calma es absoluta. Siempre hay algo que se mueve en las lejanías e irrumpe en ese instante irreal a cual llamamos calma.

Y así sucede; primero escucho el avanzar de de algo pesado en la lejanía, luego más parecido a un ronroneo y después más fuerte que lo anterior, hasta que llego a la conclusión de que es un auto o algún vehículo parecido.

El cuerpo del león se estremece, no se mueve más, no huye, se queda estático como hace unos momentos, no sé por qué, entonces lo entiendo del auto no baja cualquier persona, baja un cazador con rifle en mano.

No lo pienso solo actuó como en todo mi vida y me arrojo entre la bala en movimiento y el cuerpo del león.

No me importo y es solo porque hay tanto en él que me parece tan propio, la forma en que se acerco a la gente sin importarle recibir daño, en la forma que se mueve con tranquilidad, en como mantiene la cabeza en alto, en sus ojos llenos de sueños.

Lo vuelvo a repetir, aquí los segundos parecen horas. Veo venir la bala y aunque sé que gracias a la adrenalina tengo el tiempo suficiente y salir del camino y la bala impacte contra el león, me mantengo estática, parada en el lugar al que siempre quise ir, ese lugar al que me han llevado los impulsos.

Siento a la bala rompiendo mis tejidos, arde y duele como el fuego y el calor de la sangre solo logra aterrarme, cierro los ojos con la esperanza de que el disminuya pero no ocurre.

Sé que luego la bala llegara algún órgano vital y después de eso seguro moriré desangrada, pero estoy alegre, sonrió… moriré de la misma forma que nací, siendo estúpida arriesgando todo por algo que desconozco. Pero, respóndeme ¿acaso la gente más importante en este mundo no era también la más estúpida?

Morir de este modo me parece noble, aunque sea la vida de un león, me parece noble, es una vida al fin y al cabo.

Siento la sangre expandirse sobre mi cuerpo y los pensamientos se vuelven poco coherentes, pero tengo la lucidez suficiente para notar que un cuerpo fuerte se apoya en mi y la lame heridas.

Lo último que pienso es simple.

"he llegado al lugar donde te llevan los impulsos, a un lugar donde solo puedo sonreír"

No hay que tener todo para poder sonreír, solo tienes que ser tu y saber quién eres.

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**notas de su humilde servidora:**

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


	14. Cuento 14 The love

Solo una simple historia de amor que se suma al montón

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

***Días de la primavera: the love?**

El vestíbulo estaba lleno, la tela de los vestidos rozaba el piso o en algunos casos solo se adhería a la ceñida figura de sus ocupantes. Los hombres de la fiesta buscaban con desesperación a sus acompañantes, o en al caso de algunos descarados a sus acompañantes.

El vestíbulo desembocaba en tres grandes salones cada uno con su respectiva terraza, en el salón del este, el que estaba más apartado de todos y donde había menos gente se encontraba una chica, llevaba puesto un largo vestido de seda verde que solo se sostenía por unos finos tirantes, unas sandalias de tacón y un collar de cuero con un camafeo terminaban el bello atuendo de la joven, su pelo rubio le caía a cascadas por la espalda y uno que otro mechón se le escapaba de atrás de la orea y le cubría su precioso rostro. Llevaba por nombre Shen, no era el nombre más adecuado para una dama como ella, pero era el que habían elegido sus padres.

En la entrada de la mansión un chico con pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca, atravesaba el vestíbulo y los extensos salones, a grandes zancadas, su cabello castaño se movía al son de sus veloces pasos y sus ojos se verdes parecían mirar a algún punto que se encontraba muy lejos.

La chica suspiro y uno de sus rizos resbalo por su cara quedando al frente de su nariz, sus manos estaban apoyadas en la baranda de la terraza y su vista de dirigía hacia el patio, que en estos momentos se encontraba en total oscuridad.

-siempre te encuentro así –dijo una voz suave y profunda – mirando a la oscuridad, como si fueras a encontrar algo en ella.

Shen se dio vuelta rápidamente, no estaba asustada al contrario parecía furiosa y tenas.

-creí que no vendrías – dijo lentamente controlando su voz

-¿Qué te hiso pensar así?- el se adelanto unos pasos y ella al retroceder hiso que su espalda chocara contra la baranda.

- últimamente lo olvidas – susurro y subió el tono para agregar – es como si ya no existiera.

El se fue acercando lentamente, puso una mano sobre los pequeños hombros de shen, y la miro directamente a los ojos para luego desviar la mirada.

-tenía miedo, miedo de enamorarme.

-no estoy para tus juegos Sebastián, no estoy para los juegos de nadie, de hecho- respondió mordaz

- no es un juego –le apretó con fuerza los hombros, ella reprimió una mueca de dolor y dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado – mírame – le ordeno, ella audaz, como era la miro a los ojos desafiantes, el la soltó al ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas – siempre te vi tan frágil y diminuta que olvide porque tenias ese nombre, Shen, dios de la guerra, siempre tan fuerte – termino y le acaricio la mejilla.

Ella lo miro largo rato, intentando decidir qué hacer. Eran los de siempre, esos que cuando chicos jugaban a las escondidas, no había cambiado nada ¿entonces por que era todo tan distinto?

Ella aparto la mano que él había puesto en su cara y lo miro distinto, como si él no hubiera sido su primer beso, como si él no fuera el chico a quien amaba.

-entonces- dijo despacio – si tenías tanto miedo ¿Por qué viniste?

-tenía más miedo a perderte a ti

- ¿y si ya lo hiciste, y si ya me perdiste?

- no te creo – dijo en un tono, como describirlo, vacio, como si ya no tuviera nada a lo que aferrarse. – Mientes – grito desesperado, la agarro por los hombros y la zarandeo –dime por favor que me estas mintiendo.

- no – ambos se callaron y el silencio reino por un momento, como si fuera el máximo supremo y solo eso importara.

El deslizo sus manos desde sus hombros hasta sus manos y luego las dejo caer flácidas al lado de su cuerpo, bajo los hombros resignado y se propuso a darse media vuelta y marcharse.

Dicen que a veces las cosas duran una eternidad y otras solo unos segundos, pero el tiempo no importa, también se dice eso, si vivimos los segundos haciendo todo valdrían lo que equivalen a años, pero aunque no lo admitamos todos deseamos oír aquel preciado "para siempre".

- no- ella le agarra la mano – no te vayas.

- para que quedarme si no te importo – dijo el desviando la mirada, para que no lo viera llorar – por que no solo nos decimos adiós y dejamos de sufrir, eres demasiado importante para mí, no quiero recordarte de ese modo.

- si me importas.

- no te creo

- y que hay de mi ¿quién me asegura que yo te importo?

- siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será, no importa que, tú me importas – él lo dijo en serio por que no podía existir nada mar real que el amor que sentía.

- puedo usar tu frase –el asintió – siempre ha sido así –puso su pequeñas manos detrás del cuello de su amado – siempre lo será – se puso de puntillas y el halo de sus respiraciones choco mezclándose como siempre lo hacía – no importa que, yo te amo – y le beso, como la primera vez, como lo llevaba haciendo tanto tiempo y como ya muchas veces antes el tiempo pareció inexistente y todo fue eclipsado por el amor.

- es la primera vez que peleamos – le dijo ella después de separarse – me ha encantado.

- solo tu podías pensar así mi pequeña guerrera –rieron - ¿Qué tienen de encantador?

-que quiero que así sea nuestra vida, llena de cosas nuevas.

- estás loca – el loa miro con el amor brillando en los ojos y ella le sonrió se esa manera tan peculiar, como solo ella podía – eso me gusta – Shen tomo la mano de su amado y lo arrastro hasta el salón principal.

- no me puse un vestido tan lindo para nada –se detuvieron en el centro del lugar, ella puso una mano de él en su cintura y la otra la agarro fuertemente – a bailar.

Y como si nada hubiera pasado se sonrieron.

- estás loca.

- y tu loco.

Respiraron al unisonó y dijeron.

- estamos locos

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**notas de su humilde servidora:**

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


	15. Cuento 15 Poema Sola

Esta vez vengo con un poema, creo que todos no hemos sentido así.

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

Sola,

como las hojas que lleva el viento,

sin un rumbo fijo y sin decisiones,

que pueda tomar por mi cuenta.

Sola,

como una moneda botada en la calle,

vista por todos, mas poco apreciada,

ya que se puede cambiar por algo mejor.

Sola,

como los susurros que dejamos en el camino,

esos que son tan valiosos

y que nadie nunca escucha.

Sola,

porque nunca he querido cambiar,

porque he sido dura como una roca,

poco flexible en realidad.

Sola,

porque siempre fui tímida,

y mi sonrisa apenas llena

un espacio en el aire,

el de mi rostro.

Sola,

caminando por la calle,

escuchando música,

hablando con extraños.

Miles de manos podrían tocarme,

mas no sentiría nada.

Miles de voces podrían hablarme,

mas no escucharía nada.

Miles de personas podrían rodearme,

Y siempre estaría sola.

Sola,

no por lo que callo,

sino por lo que digo.

Por lo que todos pensáis,

más siempre calláis…cobardes.

Sola,

porque no me parece indispensable,

que para ser grande,

necesitemos hacer a otros pequeños.

Y sola he estado durante tanto tiempo,

que ahora si acaricias mi rostro,

tu mano me parecerá fría y dura,

como el hielo.

Y me entristezco,

pues aunque yo esté errando,

sé que muchos de ustedes no lo hacéis mejor.

Sola,

porque he tomado mis propias decisiones,

y me niego a cambiarlas

porque es lo que pienso.

Sola,

aunque se me vaya la vida,

aunque desaparezcan mis alas,

y mis sueños cayeran como plumas marchitas.

Sola,

me quedaré en este vacío

que está más lleno,

que cualquiera de vuestras almas.

Sola,

lejos de las almas que no pueden comprender

que el amor es voluble y expandible,

y que por eso hay que cuidarlo tanto.

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**notas de su humilde servidora:**

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


	16. Cuento 16 Soy una chica de mar

Un corto dialogo para explicar como es una chica de mar

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

- Si alguien me hubiera avisado que cada vez que te encontrara te volvería a perder, preferiría no hacerlo nunca.

- ¿enserio hubieras preferido eso?

-sí, pero no es por lo que creéis. tú me gustas, de un modo en el que nadie me ha gustado.

- entonces que importa se voy y vuelvo, tu sabes que voy a volver. Siempre lo hago y siempre lo haré.

-pero yo no soy una chica con amor de mar, no te esperare por siempre sentada en la arena, para que tú te vayas y vuelvas como las olas.

-¿no me esperarías?

-no lo sé, ¿tu lo harías? ¿Te quedarías esperando, estancado en este pozo? viendo tu sombra irse y rogando para que vulva con un pecho que se mueve al compás de los latidos.

-yo me iré de todos modos ¿lo sabes?

-yo también lo haré, me iré y si algo nos une de nuevo, solo será el viento.

-ni el viento une lo que el hombre desase, querida.

- entonces, malditos serán nuestros besos

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**notas de su humilde servidora:**

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


	17. Cuento 17 Yubikiri genman

Creo que esta fue la pelea interna que tuve durante todo el año. Rendirme o no hacerlo, ya veréis como resulto

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

- no me interesa.

- no tiene por qué interesarte.

-y si no ¿para qué?

- porque así es la vida.

-va siendo hora de cambiar un poco las cosas.

- a la mayoría de la gente no le gustan los cambios, en especial los que implican sacrificios.

-no entiendo - suspiro - bueno, lo entiendo perfectamente pero no puedo comprenderlo.

- es simple, si en esta vida la gente solo hiciera lo que le apeteciera, nadie haría nada.

- para cada regla hay una excepción.

-exacto. pero las excepciones son eso, excepciones.

- ¿entonces tengo que resignarme? - pregunto la niña con los ojos llorosos.

- no, eso nunca - la pequeña asintió levemente - ¿me lo prometes? - ambos estiraron las manos y unieron los meñiques para cerrar el trato - yubikiri genman, uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu, yubi katta.

Una joven que tenia miles de libros y unas cuantas tazas de café sobre su escritorio levanto la mirada. el pelo enmarañado, como si hubiera tenido una guerra con el no para de molestarle, cruzándose sobre su rostro.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenía una sonrisa enorme como si pensara en algo lindo, los abrió, ensancho más su sonrisa y miro a los libros y hojas que tenía en frente de ella con mala cara.

- lo prometí - se tomo el pelo con una liga, agarro su ejemplar de física nuclear, un marcador rosa chillón y continúo estudiando.

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**notas de su humilde servidora:**

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


	18. Cuento 18 Los dos

Cuento sobre como se conocen dos chicos y esta contado desde los dos puntos, esta inspirado en little things de Ed Sheeran y de una frase que saque de romeo y julieta, espero les guste.

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**Pov Peeta **

Ella no era para nada especial o por lo menos no lo parecía. No era alta, ni baja, ni gorda, ni delgada, no era talentosa, ni tenía una mente privilegiada, no era coqueta, ni parlanchina, ni siquiera buena en los deportes.

Tenia un nombre incomprensible en algún lenguaje extraño, venía desde una ciudad diminuta de un país desconocido, se le veía poco y te hablaba menos, sonreía solo cuando era debido y si se reía lo hacía a todo pulmón y no como cualquier chica, nunca usaba vestidos y siempre la ropa que llevaba era mucho más grande que ella, nunca hablaba frente a mucha gente y siempre almorzaba sentada en el pasto.

Pero nada de eso importa.

Lo importante es que había llegado aquí, casi por arte de magia y ahora la tenia aquí, ante mi, con sus desperfectos y sus maravillas, sentada en el pasto con sus rodillas pegadas al cuerpo y yo justo al frente, con su poleron hiper mega enorme y una porción de sushis. Entonces me sonríe y creo que el mundo se desmorona, saca un segundo par de palitos chinos y me los pasa, los agarro con la mano temblorosa y la miro extrañado.

- ¿almuerzas conmigo? - su voz es suave y dulce.

- si - respondo apenas - seria un placer.

Y entonces comprendo por que no es ni talentosa ni muy habladora, no lo necesita, ella es simplemente radiante.

.

.

.

.

.

**Pov Katniss**

Él era perfecto en su único y autentico modo. Carismático, alegre, juguetón, sincero, de esas personas que saludan a todos por la mañana sin siquiera conocerlos, un as en la música, y además talentoso para las letras.

Tenia un nombre hermoso en un lenguaje que solo los ángeles podían entender, no sé de donde era y tampoco me importaba, por su manera de andar podría decir que ya conocía cada lugar de este mundo y de otros; confiado, pero no altanero.

Siempre se le veía con mucha gente alrededor, pero a mi juicio parecía estar siempre solo, tenia los modales de un caballero antiguo y desperdiciaba sonrisas por montón, regalando las a cualquiera y no guardándolas como los rayos de luz que eran.

Todo lo que usaba eran unos jeans desgastados y poleras con mensajes como "who are you" o "nos salvamos juntos nos hundimos separados". Pero en el de algún modo las cosas más simples lucían geniales.

Pero nada de eso importa.

Lo importante es que él había llegado aquí, como si me lo hubiera traído el viento, (ahora podría decir que me agradaba mas el otoño), me hallaba sentada en el pasto comiendo como en cualquier otro día, y el justo al frente, con las piernas estiradas y apoyado en las manos, me doy cuenta de que mira mis riquísimos sushis y intento agarrar valor. Respiro hondo y agradezco tener un poleron tan grande para que el no ve como mi pecho sube y baja erráticamente por causa del nerviosismo, me dejo de boberías y me acuerdo de que soy fuerte, cierro los ojos y luego le sonrió, tomo de mi bolso un segundo par de palitos chinos y extiendo mi brazo esperando a que los agarre.

- ¿almuerzas conmigo? - le digo algo bajo

- si - me responde suavemente haciendo que mis neuronas exploten - seria un placer.

Y entonces vuelvo a pensar lo mismo que pienso cada mañana cuando le veo, incluso cuando nadie parece notar su perfección, para mí él siempre será un dios dentro de mi secreta idolatría.

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**notas de su humilde servidora:**

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


	19. Cuento 19 Poema Literal

Poema escrito en la clase de música (puta que wea mas fome) sinceramente nunca hago nada en ese tiempo y esta fue una buena manera de usarlo

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

hoy estoy tan literal,  
que te podría construir el castillo que siempre te prometo,  
con la baraja de naipes antiguos.  
tu serias el rey y o tu joker danzante...  
no es necesario una reina de corazones infeliz.

tan literal,  
que podría dedicar todas mis horas a contar tus lunares.  
desde las pecas mas pequeñas,  
hasta las marcas de nacimiento.  
son quedarme dormida a la mitad sobre tu pecho.

tanto así,  
que te bajaría el cielo,  
aunque me pasara las noches en vela,  
haciendo estrellitas de papel  
y lunas con brillantinas.

incluso,  
te llevaría a la playa  
en un viaje de 26 horas seguidas,  
olvidando el hecho de que me mareo en los autos.

hoy estoy tan literal,  
que me enamoraría de un tonto...y lo he hecho,  
tan literal, como en toda mi vida.

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**notas de su humilde servidora:**

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


	20. Cuento 20 Fleet with me

**Esto me parece de esos amores irreales que todos soñamos mas nunca podrían ser reales **

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

Y era un juego, un baile para dos, una total y completa dependencia, era como la gravedad y las estrellas que rotan entre ellas por miles de millones de años.

Era fácil como respirar, porque encajaban a la perfección, como si fueran una sola pieza que se separo por los azares del destino.

Y así las cosas fluyen entre ellos, fácilmente y sin pliegues. Y todo parece demasiado perfecto para ser real, pero es lo más real que hay en el mundo, incluso más real que los latidos y los suspiros que se lleva el viento, tan real que lo demás parece una mentira.

Lo demás es tan falso que lo ignoran por completo, entonces en su propio mundo, en su ilusión todo fluye fácil. Y cuando el la besa, ella cierra los ojos y en el momento que él le dice fleet with me al oído, ella asiente y vuelve a sonreír.

Por que están hechos el uno para el otro.

El ruido lo cierne todo, embotando mis sentidos, cerrándome el paso del aire y los parpados.

Todo pareciera dar vueltas y reflejarse en si, como si nos encontráramos en la casa de los espejos.

Todo es turbio y confuso como cuando hay marejada y la luz me arde en los ojos, esa luz plateada y constante de cuando está nublado.

No se siente ni calor ni frió, pero la humedad es infesta el aire tanto, que lo vuelve denso y pesado, hasta tal punto que se me cansan los hombros.

Pero por sobre todo las cosas se vuelven agobiantes y eternas.

Y me voy hundiendo lentamente en este pozo, sin sentido y sin sentimientos ….. Ahogándome, como el agua turbia, el ruido que lo cierne todo, el aire denso y pesado …..y desaparezco hundida, perdida en todo esto.

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**notas de su humilde servidora:**

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


	21. Cuento 21 Sublime

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

- No importa lo perfectos que alcanzamos a ser nunca seremos suficiente. – se le escucho murmurar bajito mientras hojeaba un libro cubierto de polvo.

El levanto la cabeza y debido al ruido que se produjo en el antes completo silencio ella también levanto la vista.

- De que me hablas (?) tu eres más que perfecta. - se rió - Yo soy el que siempre está luchando por llegarte a los tobillos.

- Tu eres mucho mejor que yo, - le acaricio la línea de la mandíbula con delicadeza - pero no importa - desvió la mirada - para ellos - movió los brazos formando un circulo y mostrando todas las cosas que los rodeaban - nunca seremos algo. - sonrió de forma vacía y común - Cuando mucho una simple sonrisa.

El se levanto de golpe, botando con el dorso de la mano un montón de hojas que se desparramaron por el piso, se acerco en dos zancadas a su cuerpo diminuto, la agarro por los hombros y la arrastro hasta que choco con una estantería, que se tambaleo botando algunos libros.

-No quiero que vuelvas a decir algo como eso – hizo más presión sobre sus brazos y ella gimió ante tal dolor - ¿entendiste?

De seguro los dedos de él iban a quedar marcados sobre su piel, pero ella nunca había sido sumisa y menos tranquila. Entonces levanta la mirada para probarle que era más fuerte y le dijo cerca de su rostro.

- Me vas a decir que importamos algo – le escupió las palabras – que somos seres valiosos y esenciales para este mundo. – Suspiro pesadamente – no lo creo, y no me convencerás…. No me interesa escuchar mentiras.

El soltó un poco su agarre y la miro a los ojos.

-No, tienes razón…. No importamos para nadie– el cerro los ojos y puse su mejor cara de arrogante – y si hablamos de ti, de seguro ni saben que existes.

El era un buen mentiroso ya que nada de lo que había dicho le parecía real, pero él hubiera dicho cualquier cosa con tal de contentara a su princesa, pero esta ante el reciente insulto solo fue capaz de levantar su brazo y intentar estrechar su mano contra la cara del muchacho, y digo intentar, porque este la agarro a medio camino y sujetándola con fuerza la puso sobre la cabeza de la chica. Y exactamente lo mismo con la otra.

- ¿Pero que hay con eso? – Se acerco y le susurro rosando sus labios – eso no importa, para nada, en absoluto. – La beso como si fuera un niño, apenas sus labios se tocaron – Para mi…. en este pequeño mundo, en nuestra propia burbuja, eres más que perfecta… eres sublime.

La soltó y ella solo se limito a sentarse otra vez en su silla.

- Como siempre, sabes exactamente lo que decir. – ella desvió la mirada para que él no viera como se sonrojaba y continuo con el bocetó de su chico perfecto, como él le acababa de decir.

El la miro en todo su esplendor, concentrada sosteniendo un lápiz de grafito y poniendo caras extrañas mientras terminaba su trabajo, sonrió para sí mismo y continúo disfrutando de la vista. Viendo a esta chica tal y como era, igual que siempre, la misma de la que se había enamorado hace años.

- Repito, simplemente sublime.

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**notas de su humilde servidora:**

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


	22. Cuento 22 Ultima esperanza

**Esto es para todos los que estuvieron tan hundidos como yo, se puede salir de esa mierda, lo se... aunque el camino duele un poco **

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

Todos nos encontramos por lo menos una vez en la vida en lo más profundo, algunos saltan y pueden salir del agujero y otros tienen que escalar con todas sus fuerzas, algunos están tan acostumbrados a caer que se han construido una escalera, para usarla tantas veces como sea necesario.

Mas en algunas coacciones, por más que escalemos, el agujero en el que nos hallamos se va convirtiendo en una subida infinita, y cuando saltamos nuestros dedos solo alcanzan a rosar la luz del sol y luego nos resbalamos de los bordes, o un escalón de nuestra escalera se rompe. Entonces nos quedamos en el fondo recuperando energías, pero sé que por más que uno lo intente en esas ocasiones, volver arriba será imposible.

Pero no desanimen, pues ahí llega el valiente, y no necesita ni de una espada ni de una linterna para sortear las trapas de las tinieblas, llega hasta ti, te da la mano, una sonrisa torcida, te levanta tirando fuerte de tu brazo, deja que lo uses como apoyo en caso de que pierdas el equilibrio e incluso cuando no lo haces, te ayuda a caminar paso a paso y te guía hasta la salida.

La luz del sol te golpea en la frente y sientes el húmedo césped bajo tus pies, como la brisa le hace cosquillas a tus mejillas y el latir de tu corazón. Sientes algo extraño en la cara, tus labios moviéndose hacia los lados, tus ojos entrecerrándose levemente, los músculos de tu rostro tensarse y como se asoman un poco tus dientes. Comprendes que has sentido eso antes, le pones un nombre..."sonrisa", miras al fulgor te todo lo que está a tu alrededor, tomas la mano de tu acompañante y le dices "gracias, gracias, gracias"

Y su rostro nunca se olvida de tu memoria (queda clavado en tu pupila), porque nunca olvidas a la persona que fue tu última esperanza

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**notas de su humilde servidora:**

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


	23. Cuento 23 Irresistible

**Wow, esto lo escribí como si fuera hombre por que cuando lo hice estaba escuchando una canción que hablaba de un chico que amaba con locura a una tipa y estaban juntos pero el sabia que solo era un juego para ella. Supongo que todos nos hemos sentido así, pero queda el consuelo de poder a amar **

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

Me lo habían advertido. Solo yo tenía la culpa de todo esto. Pero es que nunca creí que fuera tan grave.

Me lo habían dicho en todos los idiomas habidos y por haber, pero yo no había escuchado, yo nunca escucho. Pero en cierto modo estoy alegre de no haber oído nunca, porque aunque ahora este cayendo en este frió inmenso y en esta oscuridad, yo sí puedo decir que he visto el sol, brillando tanto y tan lejos de mi.

Quien diría que un chico citadino y confiado como yo iba a caer en esto, en este estúpido juego inevitable, sabía que todos entraban en él y que nadie podía salir. Es la peor droga de todas, se llama amor y te vuelve completamente loco.

Pero nunca creí que caería por ella.

Pero supongo que el amor esta donde menos lo buscamos, porque nunca me di cuenta que la veía siempre y que sabia cada detalle de ella hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Como las 23 pecas que tiende en la nariz y en las mejillas o que todas las mañanas sale con el pelo húmedo.

Entonces estoy acá, sufriendo enserio, sufriendo por que nunca será mía, sufriendo por que parece que es lo único que hay. Pero como ya dije, por lo menos vi el sol, y probé el inconfundible sabor a fresas de sus labios, y quizá ese es el mayor problema porque ahora sé que ellas son.

Irresistibles

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**notas de su humilde servidora:**

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


	24. Cuento 24 Shh, solo di te amo

**Sonara un poco triste, pero creo que el amor joven dura poco, pero de todos modos no creo que se pueda olvidar el amor que se tuvo. **

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

Cuaderno el blanco, ojos cerrados, labios fruncidos, manos temblando, cuerpo tenso y un cerebro en convulsión, luego silencio simple y puro.

Lápiz bic de pasta azul (su favorito), rayas en las manos, dibujos en las esquinas de los cuadernos, pero nada, absolutamente nada de lo que devisa haber, luego silencio simple y puro.

Audífonos color verde manzana, música suave y estridente, gruñidos medio ahogados, tronar de huesos, suspiros, luego silencio simple y puro.

Eso era todo lo que podía conseguir, silencio, silencio simple y puro. Ni palabras, ni letras, cuando se trataba de él solo hallaba dudas (estúpidas dudas).

Llevaba sentada sobre el húmedo césped todo el día, se había saltado cada clase que le parecía estúpida (todas), solo quería escribir, decir todo lo que pensaba, pero no podía porque las dudas se carcomían su inspiración. No solo quería escribir, quería escribirle a él, ese era el problema. Siempre que aparecía el en sus planes todo se volvía confuso y extraño; sus neuronas entraban en guerra y su vida se convertía en un cataclismo.

Entonces cada vez que el aparecía eso es lo que podía conseguir, silencio, silencio simple y puro. Ni palabras, ni letras, cuando se trataba de él solo hallaba dudas (estúpidas dudas)

- Te estaba buscando. - le saco el cuaderno, que tenía en las manos - ¿Nada? ¿Te saltas todas las clases y esto es lo que haces?

-Planeaba escribir algo bonito, pero no he conseguido las palabras perfectas.

- ¿Que querías escribir? - se sienta al lado de ella.

- Algo que te hiciera feliz - suspira - algo que fueras a recordar.

- Siempre me escribes cosas, amor ¿Cual es la diferencia? -

- Sabes que el amor no es infinito, el amor joven por lo menos, y quiero que haya algo de mi que recuerdes para siempre.

- Cállate y bésame -

Tiro de su brazo y ambos cayeron tumbados en el pasto, risas y besos.

- No estoy segura que vayas a recordar esto?

- Shh, solo dime te amo, estúpida - la estrecho contra el - prometo no olvidarte.

Y más besos y risas, luego silencio simple y puro.

- Te amo.

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**notas de su humilde servidora:**

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


	25. Cuento 25 Solo amor

**Esta pequeña historia la escribí para una amiga que tenia problemas y dudas sobre al amor, aunque no se nada de el tengo algo claro. Lo único que importa en el amor es amor, todo lo demás esta de mas. **

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

17 mil kilómetros de distancia.  
Él un 1,80 de altura. Ella solo tenía su 1,60 de tiernos centímetros.  
A él le gustaba el café con 3 cucharadas de azúcar y a ella su te con 2 cucharas.  
6 horas de diferencia.  
El usaba zapatos talla 42 y ella 38.

Pero nada de eso importa, porque de eso no se trata el amor, no son números, ni ecuaciones, ni algo que tenga una respuesta.

Por eso a pesar de los 17 mil kilómetros de distancia sonreían al mismo tiempo, y los 20 centímetros de diferencia no importaban, ya que él se agachaba para besarle. Y ambos sabían que eran 3 en el café y 2 en el té. Y las 6 horas no importaban porque así siempre estaban en el sueño del otro, y las tallas de ropa se las sabían los dos de memoria.

Por que cuando hablamos de amor el único numero que importa es el de los besos, los suspiros, los jadeos, las sonrisas, las caricias y otra vez los besos.

Cuando hablamos de ellos no hay ni números, ni promesas ni palabras, solo amor.

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**notas de su humilde servidora:**

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


	26. Cuento 26 Pensamientos

**3 pegueños pensamientos **

***************°o°o°o°o°o°o°***************

Ahora que soy feliz no voy a rendirme tan fácilmente, así que si quieres acabar conmigo tienes que usar mejores armas. Me he vuelto más fuerte y más decidida, más terca y algo más estúpida.

Ahora que estoy en la cima del mundo, nada podrá derribarme por un tiempo o tendera que ser más aterrados de lo que vino antes. Pero esta vez no tengo miedo... o no tanto, porque sé que cuando llegue al fondo no me estaré preocupando por que ese sea el final hoy día todo lo veo y sé que los únicos finales que existen SON LOS FELICES.

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

Zapatillas rotas y malgastadas, podredumbres de un amor de cuarta, sueños subestimados de una chica que ya no existe. Pero el mismo juego, las mismas personas y los mismos personajes. El movimiento errático y constante de esta absurda vía láctea y el vació ensordecedor en el pecho.

Eso era todo, por que este era el mismo sentimiento

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

Yo soy escribe cartas perfumadas, esas que están en sobres antiguos hechos con agua de café. Yo soy la que deja post-it pegados en el refrigerador o en la puerta de la pieza. Yo soy la que escribe canciones y poemas a la luz de la luna y luego te las canta en las tardes junto a las olas de la playa. Yo soy la que cuenta los cuentos por las noches y los sonetos por la mañana. Soy la que deja mensajes tiernos entre tus omóplatos o la curva de tu espalda. Y la que cada vez que te da un beso deja grabada una historia a fuego en los labios. Yo soy la que habla mucho y calla poco, la que da vueltas por un sin fin mundos buscando las palabras adecuadas, y viaja entre galaxias componiendo sueños rotos, juntando ilusiones con esperanzas.

Tú eres el que dice poco, el que calla. Pero el que tiene las mejores palabras, las mas precisas e indicadas, las que queman a fuego y te llegan al alma. Eres el que sabe lo que decir y lo que hacer, el que siempre da en el clavo.

Por eso estoy intentando poner a practica tu modo de vida y aprender a ser como tu mi gallardo caballero, por eso esta vez después de todo este montón de parafasia, de esta tontera infinita, de tire tan solo;

QUE TE AMO.

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**notas de su humilde servidora:**

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


	27. Cuento 27 Don't forget

**Esto es para todos a los que alguna vez los abandonaron, como a mi.**

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

No sé que somos ahora, apenas parecemos conocidos, recuerdos vagos, luciones ilusorias. Pero yo aun te veo, te veo en cada esquina y recoveco de mi mente, te veo cuando sonríes, cuando lloras, cuando tus ojos brillan.

Aun lo recuerdo, aunque ya no seamos nada apenas conocidos.

Es divertido pensar como la vida puede cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo, como las cosas pueden desaparecer tan rápido...pero olvidarse tan lento. Eso paso con nosotros, después de años y años jugando juegos estúpidos, contando sonrisas por las mañanas y carcajadas por las noches, enviado aviones de papel con mensajes simples y muchos garabatos, grabando notas, riendo por tonterías, usando a los mismos personajes gastados de los cuentos de hadas.

Te veo por el rabillo del ojo cada vez que me doy vuelta muy rápido y te imagino parado al otro lado del pasillo, como si los días fueran igual que antes, pero eso ya no es así, porque desapareciste muy rápido y yo me quede ahí, quieta, inmóvil, sin hacer nada, sin alargar mis brazos, sin botar lagrimas. Inútil, otra vez inútil.

Ahora lloro en el medio de las noches. Aunque haya otros, aunque haya personas, aunque haya siempre alguien que pueda remplazar a quien he perdido. Aun lloro a pesar de que pasen los días, los meses, los años.

Te recuerdo, te imagino, te pienso, te sigo queriendo, anhelando y cuidando como si aun fuéramos algo y no apenas conocidos.

¿Sabes lo peor? Esto duele, tanto que sientes el pecho desgarrase. Duele tanto, que tus ojos se inundan de lágrimas. Duele tanto, que no puedo explicártelo.

Pero ya estamos aquí, hemos llegado al punto de "no retorno". Solo te pido algo, algo simple, este es mi último mensaje en mi carta de resignación. Yo te recuerdo en cada detalle y en cada vaga ilusión, tu no me olvides, porque sino todo el amor y cariño que te tuve habrá sido en vano y eso, eso es lo último que quiero.

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**notas de su humilde servidora:**

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


	28. Cuento 28 Un poco de todo

**Solo emociones, solo una chica detras de la pantalla que no sabe que hacer, solo un poco de mi **

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

Toma mi mano y acompáñame al espacio sideral, luego taremos vueltas por el tazón de cereal de la vía láctea, tomaremos el camino mas largo devuelta a tu casa y durante el paseo contaremos la estrellas en el cielo.

Acompáñame a este precipicio y lancémonos juntos de una vez, vaguemos por la oscuridad y cuéntame historias de terror al oído, pon me frente a esta pared de mundos putrefactos e insúltame todo lo que quieras.

PERO NO SUELTES MI MANO.

Quiero contigo todo y de todo, las cosas buenas y las malas, los si y los no, los te amo y los te odio, las mañanas y las tardes, los días y las noches.

TOMA MI MANO Y ACOMPÁÑAME A CAER Y A LEVANTARNOS DE NUEVO.

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

No les parece divertido las cosas que podemos recordar, y como algunas parecen más brillantes y otras están en todos opacos o simplemente en blanco y negro, como algunos cuentos fueron perdiendo el sabor y algunos poemas ya solo los podemos recitar por la mañanas o en las noches de luna llena, como algunos sueños están quebrados y otros simplemente rotos.

Cuando era pequeña me dijeron que todos los sueños van al país de nunca jamás, ya sabes, la segunda estrella a la derecha y luego directo hacia el amanecer…supongo que todos mis sueños estarán ahí, dando vueltas por la isla de los niños perdidos o peleando contra el capitán garfio.

Pero nunca nadie me dijo a donde iban las historias de amor, no es que tenga muchas…bueno, solo tengo una que vale la pena contar, son los únicos recuerdos que aun brillan, son los únicos recuerdos que me importan, porque son sobre él.

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

Me siento poderosa e invencible, siento que puedo tomar el mundo en mis manos y apreciarlo por largas horas, siento que puedo cerrar los ojos y ver todas las galaxias y de un solo soplo mezclaras todas, siento las sonrisas y carcajadas que salen de mis labios por que si, siento que puedo gritar lo que pienso sin miedos.

Pero supongo que todos nos sentimos así en alguna parte de nuestras vidas, como un superhéroe, como si pudiéramos salvar al mundo y aun así tener tiempo para cocinar una cena de 4 platos.

Mas se que es solo una ilusión que soy invencible, me volveré a caer de nuevo y a estar tirada en la garbilla mientras todos caminan al reveedor sin verme, volveré a sufrir y a llorar, pero se a que sabe la gloria.

PUES MI SIENTO INVENCIBLE.

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

Este amor llueve sobre mojado, estas palabras ya la habíamos dicho antes y este tipo de besos los he probado mil veces de tus labios, estos son los mismos errores y mis lagrimas son las mismas que en un principio.

Tus labios siempre saben a café amargo y eres tu el que siempre termina los besos, que por si no te habías dado cuenta son exactamente igual al primero que me diste, siempre sonríes al final de cada frase aunque no sea necesario y yo siempre me rió como una niña. Siempre los mismos lugares y las mismas frases rehusadas, las mismas caricias y las mismas peleas.

Y este es el mismo "adiós" que he hemos dicho tantas veces y quizás también haya un próximo "volvamos" que estamos tan acostumbrados a decir.

POR QUE NUESTRO AMOR SIMPLEMENTE LLUEVE SOBRE MOJADO.

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**notas de su humilde servidora:**

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


	29. Cuento 29 Cartas de amor para

**Una vez escribí cartas de amor, y no soy capaz de amar **

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

¿Y si construimos una de legos en el fondo del mar?

¿Te acuerdas cuando nos dormíamos sobre la arena? Al despertar nos contábamos los sueños, de algún modo tu siempre estabas en los míos y yo en los tuyos. Sé que a veces mentías, yo también lo hacía, pero ese era el chiste, contar historias solo para los dos (nuestro pequeño mundo, nuestra pequeña tradición).

Desde que no estás siempre hace frió en el mar y debo conformarme con escribir sobre las rocas, escribo todos esos sueños que nunca cumplimos (comedias, novelas trágicas, historias de terror, todo) y pienso en cuál es tu favorita y en cuál es la mía, y sé que es el mismo sueño y se que si estuvieras acá y yo te preguntara tan solo dirías " ¿Y si construimos una de legos en el fondo del mar?"

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

Lo que soñé despierta en medio del frió.

Si cierro los ojos junto a la playa y escucho a las olas chocar puedo imaginar que estoy en cualquier lado, el mundo se desmorona y de sus cimientos crecen mis maltrechas ciudades, pienso que si me esfuerzo un poco puedo viajar a donde quiera que estés, quizás si dejara los ojos cerrados por un segundo mas aparecería al lado tuyo, pero me da miedo aparecer en un mundo que no existe

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

Lo que escribí a las 4:17

Eres un soneto perdido en el fondo del mar,  
una hoja beige sacada de un libro antiguo,  
un destello de luz ahogado en las sombras.  
Si, eres un hermoso fragmento.

Eres la clase de persona que causa cortocircuitos;  
una chispa que te estacha en el rostro,  
te recuerda que estas vivo,  
te hace creer en todo y en nada.  
Si, eres una hermosa contradicción.

En el pasado hubieras sido futuro,  
en un cuento de hadas un ultimo aliento,  
en mis historias las palabras mas bellas.  
Si, eres un hermoso sueño.

Pero el mundo no entenderá,  
que eres un soneto,  
una chispa,  
un ultimo aliento.  
Mas sabrán que eres mi poema de las 4:17.  
Si, mi hermoso misterio

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**notas de su humilde servidora:**

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


	30. Cuento 30 Ellas dos

**Ellas eran dos chicas muy distintas, posiblemente por que eran dos chicas distintas ¿adivinen con cual se quedo el príncipe? No, no fui yo, a los príncipes no les gustan las cosas rotas, fue con ella con quien se quedo...pues ella era perfecta. Eligió bien **

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

Déjame estar en el suelo, desparramada y rota, déjame sentir el frió de los azulejos contra mi piel, déjame un segundo solo de dolor y de nada mas. Pues es que no quiero ponerme de pie y seguir caminando, esperare a que me crezcan alas, aunque tenga que esperar toda una vida. No me arrastres por tu camino, ni el de ningún otro, quiero hundirme o volar. Y si me quedo a qui abajo para siempre solo sera para levantar a otros, los ayudare a coser alas y a remendar heridas.

Solo déjame caer al suelo y quedarme ahí, desparramada y rota.

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

Me dijeron que escribiera de ella, pero yo no sabia quien era ella, mas bien, no sabia nada de ella. No podía descifrarla, ella era un largo laberinto y yo no tenia el tiempo suficiente para recorrerlo, un laberinto lo bastante largo como para confundirte y demasiado agotador como para que tu cerebro funcionara bien.

Ella era de la clase de persona que resultaba todo un misterio. Demasiado predecible a primera vista y luego demasiado complicada...te confundía, te confundía hasta tal punto en que creías perderte a ti. No tenias tiempo para suspiros, ni segundos extras en los cuales pensar...tenias que correr para alcanzarla.

Ella te enoja, te irrita, te hace suspirar, te hace reír, te hace sentir todo lo que esta vida tiene para darte.

Me dijeron que escribiera de ella, pero yo no sabia quien era ella, mas bien, no sabia nada de ella, por que eres indescifrable, misteriosa.

PERO TAMBIÉN LA CLASE DE CHICA A LA CUAL NO PUEDES DEJAR DE

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**notas de su humilde servidora:**

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


	31. Cuantos 31 Torn

**Una mariposa, una princesa o simplemente yo. Todas rotas y vacías. Todas perdidas **

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

La mariposa

Ella era una mariposa, una pequeña y frágil, con las alas trasparentes y la mirada perdida. Ella no volaba bien, apenas tenía la fuerza suficiente para abrir las alas y daba tropezones a cada segundo. Ella se había cansado de fingir y ahora cada vez que perdía el vuelo solo se dejaba caer hasta impactar contra el suelo. Ya no le dolía caía suave y sobre las misas heridas, caía con los ojos cerrados.

Ella era una mariposa, de esas con colores poco interesantes y que no brillaban a los rayos del sol. Tenía un pasado y una memoria, tenia cicatrices y un corazón latiendo.

Tenía un corazón latiendo fuerte y ferozmente y un amor intenso corriendo por sus venas, tenia sueños que quería vivir y sonrisas que deseaba crear.

¿Como no entienden que tiene un corazón latiendo?

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

Las princesas

La princesa de hielo, es una chica como cualquier otra, vive en un pequeño palacio muy alejada de la ciudad.  
La princesa de fuego, es una chica como cualquier otra, vive en un pequeño palacio muy alejada de la ciudad.  
La princesa de hielo y fuego, es una chica como cualquier otra, vive en un pequeño palacio muy alejada de la ciudad.

Siempre muy alejada de la ciudad.

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

Tú contigo y yo con mis demonios

Tu siempre fuiste mi problema favorito,  
tu y tu diciéndome que era tu problema,  
tu y tu diciéndome que no era la clase de persona que querías,  
tu con tus signos "=" por todos lados  
y yo con mis signos "-" por doquier.

Tu también eras mi agonía favorita,  
tu y tus "no es suficiente"  
tus ganas de que todo sea perfecto  
y tus caras de "me fallaste".

Tu ya no eres esto,  
y aun así me persigue tu sombra.

Tu eres ese demonio al que nunca le gano,  
y ahora por que me faltas, sigo tus ideales.

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**notas de su humilde servidora:**

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


	32. Cuento 32 Amarte

**Se que no soy la chica perfecta de cual enamorarse y también se que esa chica no existe. Pero estoy intentando atrever a amarte, solo pido una oportunidad. **

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

Algún día escribiré una historia donde las buenas personas se enamoren de buenas personas,

donde las malas personas se enamoren de buenas personas y

donde las buenas personas se enamoren de malas personas.

Y llegara aquel punto en que no habrá ni buenas ni malas personas, solo gente de la cual enamorare se.

Llegara aquel punto en donde te ame sin comparación, incluso si tu no llegas a amarme nunca.

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**notas de su humilde servidora:**

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


	33. Cuento 33 Y somos

**Alguien me entiende cuando digo que el dolor no siempre es malo, a veces crea vida... y otras veces la destruye **

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

¿Cuantas veces alguien te ha susurrado al oído que se quieren morir? Y te lo ha dicho enserio, con los puños y el corazón en la garganta.

¿Cuantas veces has estado tu en la cuerda floja? Con la duda caminando de un lado para otro, como si balancearse sobre 3000 metros de altura fuera la cosa mas fácil del mundo.

Y has pensado en las posibilidades (en todas), y te las sabes de memoria, cada una gravada en un pequeño espacio de tu cabeza, marcada a fuego. Y cuando llegas al final de la cuerda floja recuerdas todas y cada una de ellas, pensando que esta es tu ultima posibilidad de caer al vació y dudando te si tirarte o no.

Hay veces en que tienes la estúpida idea de que no vas a impactar contra el piso, de que volaras a media caída o de que alguien te recojera en sus brazos. Pero abajo no hay nada que detenga el hecho de tu sangre esparcida en el suelo, y ningún hecho mágico va ha poder salvarte del final.

Aun así algunos nos balanceamos en la cuerda floja, como si pasear sobre 3000 metros de altura fuera la cosa mas fácil del mundo. Muchos nos dicen insensatos, otros nos dicen suicidas, otros sienten pena de nosotros , pero no saben de la magnifica vista que hay aquí arriba y nunca podrán estar en un silencio mas hermoso.

Somos simples artistas al filo de la muerte

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**notas de su humilde servidora:**

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


	34. Cuentos 34 Your not alone

**Estos cuentos los hice gracias a los dibujos de una amiga y también están dedicadas para ella, pero si quieres son tuyas, te las regalo sea quien seas. Si eres una chica como las de estos cuentos, son para ti, por que déjame decirte algo _"no estas sola"_ lo digo enserio, aunque lo creas, no estas sola, en este mundo hay millones de personas y se que una se va a enamorar de ti, se que una va a poder ver, va a escuchar, va entender, se que una te va amar.**

**Asi que sea quien seas, esta historia es para ti, si necesitas un recordatoria de como continuar.**

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

"Supongo que ahora en verdad lo hiciste...te abandonaste a ti mismo en plena guerra"

Las estrellas en el cielo siempre le gustaron, siempre quiso ser como ellas ... siempre quiso poder estar tan lejos como ellas. Y es que aquellos puntitos blancos le parecían tan increíbles, tan apacibles como si se hubieran quedado dormidas pensando en lo maravilloso que era esta vida.

Pero ella no estaba ni cerca de ser un puntito blanco en el azul firmamento, mas bien ella era todo lo contrario...un pequeño desastre.

Había tomado casi por hobbie mirarse en el espejo y repetir la palabras que otros le decían (fea, gorda, muerte) las susurraba, pero en su mente sonaban como aterradores gritos. Su mano estaba tan acostumbrada al peso del cuter y ya no le temblaba el pulso al intentarlo de nuevo. Su nueva adición era vomitar las palabras, y su antigua llorar en las esquinas.

Ella no era una estrella, no era apacible, ni estaba al lado de los problemas y las cosas terribles como si se hubieran enamorado de su piel.

Pero tenéis que escucharla cantar o contar historias, es la mejor. Tenéis que oírla dar consejos. Y os juro que debéis disfrutar lo hermoso que es cuando te escucha. Tenéis que ver una de sus sonrisas y morir de alegría o escucharla reír tan delicadamente como lo hace.

Simplemente tenéis que aprender a verla.

Para: uno de los tantos ángeles que aprendí a ver

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

"Tomó asiento en un banquillo y luego suspiró .Fue un suspiro de frustración, uno de esos suspiros que quieren decir miles de cosas, y a la vez no dicen nada"

Sus manos esta tan blancas y tan frías como la nieve, ya no se mueve, tanto por que no quiere tanto por que no puede. Lleva su mejor vestido como si hubiera que celebrar algo y su mirada esta perdida en las gotitas de sangre que hay por todos lados.

Le dijeron que soñara, le dijeron que se muriera, le dijeron tantas cosas.

Ella escucho, por que era todo lo que sabia hacer, por que ella no hablaba, ella solo escribía (o dibujaba).

Escucho incluso los gritos que no debía escuchar y los llantos que no le pertenencia, escucho como se derrama el amor por las paredes, como los sueños se convierten en volutas de humo y las esperanzas se quiebran con un sonido aterrador.

Pero siguió ahí, moviéndose cada vez mas lento y con mas miedo, avanzando cada paso con la única meta de no caerse antes de que diera el siguiente, avanzando como el maldito reloj en el que se había convertido.

Y nunca se rindió (o no por completo). Aunque ya no hablara...y solo gritara, aunque la soledad fuera su mejor amiga, aunque los fantasmas la atormentaran en el día.

Nunca se rindio.

Solo se levanto con su mejor vestido, se limpio la gotita de sangre que seguía fresca sobre su mejillas y fue hacia una ocasión que celebrar...aunque no hubiera ninguna.

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**notas de su humilde servidora:**

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


	35. Chapter 35 R I P

**R.I.P **_descanse en paz._

**Para todos aquellos que ya no están con nosotros. **

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

_"I remember your barefeet down the hallway,_

_I remember your little laugh_  
_Race cars on the kitchen floor_  
_plastic dinosaurs_  
_I love you to the moon and back"_

- ¿Te acuerdas de que querías viajar a la luna? - Me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza y mirábamos las estrellas-

- No - Y la verdad es que si lo recordaba, pero quería escuchar su inconfundible risa y el modo tan nostálgico en que contaba la historia.

- Decías que te gustaría viajar a la luna para estar lejos de mi y de mis gritos por las mañanas - sonrió y me hizo cosquillas en el estomago - Pero yo te amo de aquí a la luna y de vuelta, así que no te hubieras escapando.

Aquella vez era primavera y queríamos mirar las estrellas, entonces nos fuimos al campo, dormimos en el pasto entre mantas y tazas de te, y fuimos felices mientras ella vivía.

Luego llego el invierno y las tazas de te fueron remplazados por caldos y sopas, y sobre todo por remedios e intravenosas. Los viajes al campo ahora eran viajes al hospital y el cielo blanco de su cuarto pronto se empezó a llenar de nuestros recortes y dibujos de estrellas.

Y todos te traían flores en vez de recortes de estrellas y yo lloraba por que creía que no querían que fueras feliz.

Y entonces un día yo traje flores, las traje a una lapida horrible y gris, y ese día no hubo estrellas en el techo del hospital, ni sonrisas en mi rostro, ni latidos en tu corazón.

Y llore por que había traído un maldito ramo de flores y no las estrellas que tu querías, llore por que no volveríamos al campo juntas (como lo prometiste) llore por que nunca me verías caminar en tacones y nunca podría hacerte un regalo decente...Y llore por que tu estarías en el cielo y no en la luna como te gustaría.

Y había traído un maldito ramo de flores y papá me dijo que estaba bien...pero no lo estaba.

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**notas de su humilde servidora:**

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


End file.
